implosionfandomcom-20200213-history
Implosion - Never Lose Hope
Implosion is a hack-and-slash action game developed by Rayark Games; the creators of Deemo, Cytus, and Mandora. This is Rayark's first action game and the first game where controllers are compatible with the device. It got an Editor's Choice on the first day of release and a Global Feature on the first day of Android release. System requirements iOS Requires iOS 6.0 or later. Optimized for iPhone 5. *iPhone: 4S, 5, 5C, 5S, 6, 6 Plus. *iPad: Gen. 3, 4. Mini, Mini 2, Mini 3. Air, Air 2. *iPod: Gen. 5. Android Requires Android 4.0 or above. Intro - The new crisis In late 2170’s, the human race began searching for potential ways to leave their home and travel to an Earth similar planet, as resources were becoming dangerously scarce. A group of scientists developed Quantum drive tunnelling to achieve interstellar travel. During its testing phase, the “lights” from the Quantum drive were detected from billions of miles away by an entity, dubbed “XADA”. XADA attacked the Earth in late 2080. The human race did their best to develop countermeasure technology, namely, the Warmech program. The war lasted two years, and by its mid-way point, two nations were left on the planet, Thandeous and Adrillia. Adrillia, in a last ditch effort, cracked Quantum drive signature and fled to a new home in the Tau Ceti group, 12 light years away. Thandeous were the second to flee, and forced to settle on a harsh moon by Adrillia, as the planet could not suitably sustain both races. The Ivonix were the last surviving race. A technologically advanced people, whom survived the War within their orbiting artificial habitat - The Nightstar. They were the last to migrate, and left behind Stealth-X buoys, which would respond to Xada activity on Earth if the Xada ever made a move. In 2201, the S-X buoys have picked up a Xada signal from Earth and made a Q-Leap to inform the Nightstar. Simultaneously, a mysterious rift has been detected within the Tau system, signifying a direct transmission attack pathway from Earth. The Ivonix have sent Jake Carloway, and Diana May, aboard the Nightwing attack-shuttle. They carry with them, two of the most deadly WM-3 battle suits in existence. They must return to Earth, and put an end to the XADA, before the human race is eradicated. And now, the IMPLOSION begins.... Availability The game was released to iOS on April 8th, 2015, Android on April 16th, 2015 and the Nintendo Switch on July 6th, 2017 It costs 9.99$ in both App Store and Google Play Store, with no in-app-purchase content included. But it has a free trial on the Google Play Store which allow players to experience the game up to main mission C1-6. The game updates occasionally. So far, there are 4 chapters to complete in Campaign mode. External links *Official website *Implosion on Facebook *Download link on App Store *Download link on Google Play Gallery Video= Implosion Teaser For TGS 2013 Implosion Teaser For GDC 2014 Implosion Teaser For Google I O 2014 Implosion x Google Play Game Service-0 Implosion Opening Trailer Implosion - Never Lose Hope Theme Song - Way In The Dark (Donna Burke) Implosion - Never Lose Hope Trailer Implosion Trailer Implosion 1.1更新介紹 Implosion 1.1 Update Implosion 1.2 Trailer Implosion 1.2 Fight System Preview Implosion 1.2 Last Man Standing Trailer |-| Pictures= Title screen.png|Title screen IMPLOSION_Icon.png|Implosion icon on iOS Category:Implosion